pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Q
(Daisy56 enters room dramatically in a talk show hostess way.) Daisy56: Welcome, to this very rapidly made talk show studio, in the backyard, of two of the most loved characters on the Phineas and Ferb Fanon!! Give your applause to, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, America's favorite stepbrothers!! (Phineas skydives into the studio, while Ferb simply walks onto stage.) Phineas: Hi Daisy! Ferb: (waves hand at me.) Daisy56: So, how is it for you guy to be in a real talk show? Phineas: Well, I guess, great, I suppose. Ferb: (shrugs) Daisy56: Huh, interesting....Well let's give it up for, one of the most favorite girl characters on here, Miss Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!! (Isabella walks in, and goes to Phineas.) Isabella: Whatcha doin'? Phineas: We're getting interviewed by Daisy56! Isabella: Sure... Phineas: What? Isabella: It's just that-- (Didi comes running on stage, and audience starts booing.) Buford: Where did the girl and her crazy chick of a sister come from!? Didi: (throws tamale at Buford) Shut up and don't make fun of my sister! (Turns to Daisy56 and gang) Have you guys seen Daisy?? She's been missing since twenty minutes ago!! Daisy56: I thought she was backstage with you!! Didi: Weeeeeeeelllll, apparently, SHE ISN'T!! I'm freaking out! (Starts running in circles) Daisy56: There she is! Didi: Where?! Daisy56: (points in random direction) Didi: (runs to random direction) Daisy56: That will keep her busy for a while. Now, we have, ummmm......(looks to piece of paper in hand) Eric Nevis? Eric: (Walks in eating a taco) Daisy56: What's with the taco? Phineas: Oh, yeah! It's taco night today! Eric: Matt got some tacos from Daisy. Go figure. Daisy56: Go figure? Go figure what? Isabella: It's just an expression, Daisy56. Daisy56: (shrugs) Well, while we wait for-- Daisy: YA LLEGO DAISY! Daisy56: Me no wait no more, I suppose. Daisy: (snatches taco out of Eric's hands and eats it) Eric: HEY! That was my taco. Daisy: Thankz you for giving it to me. :) Eric: I didn't give it to you! You snatched it out of my hand! Daisy: Same difference, one of us would've eaten it anyways! Daisy56: O.o Daisy56: QUESTION TIME!! First question (from Phinello) : Didi, where exactly is Daisy? Daisy: (narrows eyes) She's not here, but I am, appparently. Me: (shakes head) Ironic......... Second question: What is your favorite TV show? Daisy56: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, The Powerpuff Girls, Phineas and Ferb, School Rumble, Tokyo Mew Mew, Dexter's Laboratory. Daisy: I don't watch TV that much. Eric: Reverse Engineering with the Scientists. Didi: (runs back in) Sailor Moon, Lucky Star, Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, School Rumble, ''any anime show. Phineas: ''Wacky Billionares. Ferb: ........ Matt: I--never mind. Daisy56: Questions? Anyone? Ah, here's one: Ehh..........I think we should have this somewhere private.....DIDI!!! Didi: Yes?? Daisy56: Please accompany me to the....ummmm.....(magical room from Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix appears) Daisy56: Whoa. Fast service. Alright, Di, in heyah! (They both enter room, with many soft chairs, a hot tube machine, and pillows) Didi: Awesom!!!!! Daisy56: You forgot the "e". Didi: Don't make fun of my spelling! Daisy56: Fine, whatever. Here's the Q (from Firesidegirl10): Didi, do you like Ferb? Didi: *twitches* No................................ILOVEHIM!!! <3 <3 <3 Him!!! I looove him!! I have posters of him in my roomm!! Daisy56: You made the posters? Didi: Actually, I got them from Irving!! (skips out of room) Daisy56: (breaks fourth wall and also leaves room) Daisy56: (joins others) Well here's a question! For me! Didi: I'll read it! (takes question card) Didi:(from Phinello) Daisy56, how do you feel about being an admin? Daisy56: I love it! I feel I can answer the call from my friendz! Daisy: That certainly didn't make sense. Daisy56: And, well, I love it! But it doesn't mean I'm abandoning my fwiendz, 'cause I'm not! I'm still the same Daisy, and I love you guyz!!! Didi: Hope that answers your question, Phinello! Eric: He has more questions, you know. (takes question card and eyes widen) Daisy56: Heyz! Keep your Eric-y nose out of my top secret questions! Eric: But you just let Didi s-- Daisy56: Want me to send Alice after you agin, Eric-kun? Eric: (mumbles) Daisy56: Good. Don't you dare tell anyone about the Qs, both of you. Didi: (nods) Daisy56: Daisy-chan, please come with me to the magical broom closet. Daisy: Oh.....'kayz..... (Both enter room Daisy56 and Didi were in before) Daisy56: Daisy, Phinello asks you Do you love Matt? Daisy: (eyes widen) Matt?! Uh, no! No, no! (Note: Daisy won't like Matt until college.) Daisy56: Sure......you can go out now, and tell Matt to come in. Daisy: (shivering) Okayz...(goes outside) MATT! IN THERE! Matt: Alright, no need to yell.... (goes in room) Daisy56: Matt, please sit. Matt: (sits on a beanbag chair) Daisy56: So, Matt, Phinello asks, Do you love Daisy? Matt: Uhh....she's just a friend....kind of.... (Note: Matt doesn't like Daisy until college, unless you count RAWEFC, but I don't.) Daisy56: Okayz, that's it, let's leave. (Both leave comfy room) Daisy56: Here's a question for me! From Phinello, Daiay56, are you even answering my questions.... (Cricket chirps) Daisy56: Yes, yes, I just did :) Daisy56: And more questions, this time, from my buddy, FG10! First one, I think for all of us, Do you like pie crust or pizza crust better? Eric: Pizza. Matt: Pie. Daisy: What happened to the other part of the pie? Didi: And what about the pizza? Who ate it.....? Daisy56: That was delicious. And I like both the same :) Daisy56: Second question: How old are all of you? Daisy56: Well, I'm 13, and most of my characters are 12 years old, with the exception of a couple of 13 years olds, a 15 year old, a 10 year old, and a 35 year old. Matt: None of you guys realized it was my birthday on Monday.... (Gasp from everyone) Daisy56: Sorryz! Happy belated birthday! Everyone: Happy belated birthday! Daisy: *tackles Matt* Happy b-day, you nerdy nerd! Daisy56: Odd.....well, here's our last question, Do you guys like me? Everyone: Yes, yes we do!! :DD Didi: Everyone's happy now! Joy to the world! Daisy56: Heyz, where are the canon characters? Eric: (looks around) Didi: Hmmm. Daisy: Don't know....... Daisy56: Huh. Well, here's another Q from FG10, and it is: What's your favorite colors? Daisy: Hmm, tough one. Didi: Pink, purple, red, gray, white, strawberry, macarroni and cheese, periwinkle.... Eric: Blue. Light blue. Black. Khaki. Daisy: That's just what you're wearing.... Matt: Yellow and red. Eric: It's a free country! Didi: ... yellow, pus, dark purple, white... Daisy56: I like all colors, pretty much. Daisy: I like, err, eccentric colors. Didi: ...sky blue, skylark... Matt: Skylark isn't a color! Daisy: Says who? *takes out giant mallet* Matt: *mumbles* Daisy56: Okayz! Enough of that Q, let's go onto the next... Daisy: *sticks out tongue at Matt* Daisy56: FG10 asks, Do you guys speak any other languages? Daisy: I speak Spanish and fluent Pig Latin. Didi: I know a few words in Spanish, and Japanese! Daisy56: I know a bit of Japanese and I speak, read, write, and understand fluent Spanish. Daisy; Same for me! Matt and Eric: *mumble* Freddy: I, *speaks with very thick accent* obviosuly speak in Spanish. Daisy56: Well. Hope that answers your question! And here's the last one: What are you guys going as for Halloween? Daisy: I'm going to be Mange! from The Powepruff Girls! Didi: I'ma be Duchess Z, from Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z! Matt: I don't know....I'm freakin' out! Freddy: I'm going as Rafa Marquez form the Mexican Selection soccer team! Everyone: *stares blankly at Freddy* Daisy56: How about you Matt? Matt: I'm too old for Halloween. Daisy56: You're sad then, I mean, even Candace is dressing up for Halloween, she's going to be Blossom! Matt: Immature people... Daisy56: *rolls eyes* Well, here's another question, and for me! :D Are you the Queen of Random-ness at your school? 'Here's your answer: HECK YEAHZ!! XDD Daisy: A bit obvious much? Didi: *nods* Daisy56: Here's a question for...Didi-chan! It's not personal, so let's not bother going into the weird ''Harry Potter room. Okayz, so, Didi, '''Do you hate it when someone calls you by your actual name? Eric and Matt: Actual name? Daisy and Didi: Yeah! Didi: well, not really, but I'm used to be called Didi and not Diana....I haven't been called Diana for a loooong time... Daisy: *pats Didi's back* Daisy56: Okayz, there's an answer. Next question, this one's for Matt: You're never too old for Halloween! Matt: I think that's more of a declaration than a question, but I shall answer to it: I think I am. Daisy: You're twelve. Heck, we're all twelve, 'cept for Daisy56. Daisy56: And even I am dressing up for Halloween! Matt: *rolls eyes* Daisy: *punches Matt* Matt; Ouch! Daisy: Be a kid. Didi: Don't be mean Daisy! Daisy56; .......... Eric: This is not going as planned. Daisy56: I can see that...Well, here's another series of qustions, and these are for everyone: Have you ever seen a monkey? Everyone: Yeah. Daisy: Daisy56 took us to the zoo. Didi: Everyone of us. Eric: Wasn't very nice. Daisy56: It was okay, before the crocodile attacked Eric... Eric: Who knew you couldn't reverse engineer crocodiles? Daisy: Everyone except you! Daisy56: Changing subject: Do you guys like penguins? Daisy, Didi, and Daisy56: YESSS!!! Others: They're okay.... Daisy56: Do you guys like Penguinz! Eric: What's the difference? Daisy: there's a "z" at end. Eric: I can see that. Daisy56: well, I guess. Daisy56: Next question: Do you guys think I'm random? Everyone: Yep. Matt: Considering the questions you're asking, yes. Daisy: As co-leader of The RandomPuff Girls X, yes. Daisy56: Have you guys ever kissed a squirrel? Everyone: *stares at Daisy56* Daisy56:....I didn't ask this question. Moving on....Do you guys like Club Penguin? Everyone: *keep staring blankly* Daisy56: I'll take that as a no. When will you guys get enough time to answer these? 'Slightly redudant.....I just answered them ;D Daisy: We...are...getting...nowhere. Matt: I have an idea... Daisy56: *ignoring Matt* '''Have you ever thought of jumping out of a school bus? '''Heck yeahz!! Daisy: Plenty of times :) Matt: Not...really... Eric: Well, I did once, to retrieve one of-- Everyone else: Phineas's and Ferb's projects, we know, we know!! Daisy56: *smacks own hand* Everyone: *stare* Daisy56: I think I've been hanging out with Blythe too much... Daisy: No, duh. Daisy56: Well, here's anotha Q from FG10! :D Didi: She deserves a medal! Daisy56: '''When do you think your parents will yell at you, "You're too old for ''Phineas and Ferb!"? 'Answer: They already do :D XD Daisy: I'm bopred. Didi: You're bopred? Matt: I don't believe that's a real word.... Daisy56: Now, a question from Phinello to me: '''What shows other than [''Phineas and Ferb, Powerpuff Girls, and HiHi Puffy AmiYumi] do you like? 'Hmm, I kind of like ''iCarly, since Sam's the only violent one on there, and I also liked the old SpongeBob, the episodes they made before the movie. I LOVE Dexter's Lab!! I like other several shows, but those are the ones I like best. Oh, yeahz, and I also like Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z! :DD Daisy: That was a mouthful. Daisy56: Daisy, Q for you from FG10: '''have you ever tried peeking duck? Daisy: Uhh, mmeh, not reallyy. Daisy56: I'll come back after school guyz! *runs out of room* Matt: Since when does she care s much about education? *after approxiamately 10 hours later* Daisy56: I'ma back! Uh, this should be considered personal...so....Di! Into the magic roomy-room-room! (they enter the room/closet/thingamajig) Daisy56: So, Didi, FG10 asks Do you know who your real moom is? Didi: Yes, I actually do... She was very nice, the best mom I could ever have, but my mama is nice also :S Daisy56: OKayz, hope that answers your Q!....can you go and get Matt herez, please, Didi-chan? Didi: Sure, Daisy56-sama :) Daisy56: No need to call me a -sama.... (Didi exits and Daisy drags in Matt) Matt: Just give me the question already. Daisy56: Fine! What do you get annoyed at? Matt: People who don't follow rules, Daisy, people who talk too much, people who do things wrong while they think they're all that. Daisy56: OKayz.... (They both walk out of the room.) Daisy56: Fg10 asks Eric and Matt "Do you guys have siblings?" Matt: No. Eric: I have my brother Omar. Daisy56: Ooh! A Q for moi! How long have you been on the fanon? '''Well, on December 31st, I will be celebrating my first year on here ^^ Everyone: *claps and woots* Daisy56: Now a question for Matt. (The whole room ceases clapping immeadiately) Matt:... Daisy56: '''What is your favoritr TV show? Matt: I don't watch TV much. Daisy: *cough* NERD. *cough* Matt: *glares at Daisy* Daisy56: Errr....now some questions from Agent P's Peter Smith, for everyone: Can I come into the show? '''Sorry, but I'd prefer that you don't. Sowwyz. '''What is your favorite flavor of cookie? '''Chocolate fudge!! Daisy and Didi: Chocolate chip! Matt: Oatmeal. Eric: I like all of them.... Daisy56: '''McDonald's or Wendy's? Everyone: Burger King! Daisy: A la parilla! Daisy56: Have you ever tried to reverse engineer a pickle? Everyone: *turns to look at Eric* Eric: I have... Daisy56: If so, what happened? Eric:.....Well....itexplodedandthejuicewentintoMatt'seyeandthat'swhyhewearscontactsnow. Daisy: You wear contacts? Matt: Uhh... Daisy56: Next Q! From FG10! For Daisy: Does it ever bother you that Matt can climb over the fence to get yo your house? Matt and Eric: .... Daisy: Actually-- Didi: we-- Daisy and Didi: Can climb over to Eric's house, but not to Matt's. Daisy56: Mix up! :O Didi, FG10 asks; Do people ever call you weirdly good? Didi: Uhh....hmmm....not that I remember of....they've called me weird, and good, does that count? Daisy56: Here's a Q for the girls; Which one of you is older? Daisy: (points to Didi) Di! Didi: Yep, by...(counts fingers) Daisy: One month and twenty-five days. Didi: Smarty XD Daisy56: Now here's a Q even the creator is asking to Matt; You wear contacts?! Matt: Why is everyone so suprised? Especially you, Daisy56! Daisy56: I didn't know! Matt: It's Eric's fault... Eric: Sorry... Daisy56: Well...this question's adressed for Daisy, but I believe it's for me....Do you think that it's weird that I see your characters in real life? '''Whaaaa??? Can you rephrase that, please? Thankz. Now, Eric, '''Did you ever get to reverse engineer a cupcake? What happened? Eric: No, I did not. And nothing happened, since I didn't do it. Daisy56: Uhhh.....Matt and Eric, Which one is older? How long have you known each other? Have you ever gotten into a fight? Did Buford ever bully you? Eric: Incredibily, Matt's the older one. Matt: Pshh, by less than a month. Eric: We've known each other since...uhh... Matt: Long enough to know what the other is thinking. Eric: Matt, you think you're so wise when you say deep things like that. Matt: Eric, you think you're so tough. Daisy56: Get back on track, guyz! Matt: No....but my mom got into with Eric' mom after the pickle incident... Eric: I'm still so sorry! My mom grounded me for a month after that! Matt: -_-" Daisy: Hahahhahahahhaha, pineapples. Everyone: (stares at Daisy) Daisy56: Oohh...kayz... Eric: Buford sure bullied me.... Matt: Me too....but Eric more... Daisy56: I just gor a rephrase from FG10; "Daisy56: Rephrase: Do you find it weird that I know 2 girls who live on my street that climb over the fence to get to get to these 2 peoples' houses that go to my school. One of them is crazy (Didi) and one of them is a tomboy (Daisy). Don't ask me how I know this ?" '''Whoa...that's....err, awkward...well...wow. Daisy: Huh... Didi: Cool :D Daisy56: Uhh....that's not me, I suppose...well, moving on. Here's a question for moi; '''What are your favorite Phineas and Ferb songs? '''Well, FG, I love all of them, but my favorite ones have to be "Where Did We Go Wrong?" and "The Yellow Sidewalk". (In the background) Phineas and Isabella: Where did we go wrong, please tell me.... Daisy: Maybe where--wait, that's a rhetorical question :P Daisy56: Here's another Q for me; '''If you could have any superpower, what would it be? '''Hmm, toughie...I always wanted to be a Powerpuff Girl, or maybe Maximum Ride, but, I'd like to be like ghost, and have ghost powers, just like Danny Phantom!! Daisy: He is CUTE!! Didi: I know right? Daisy56: (squeaks) YESSHH! (coughs) Moving on...Now, Eric, '''Do you find it weird that Daisy and Didi can climb over your fence anytime? Eric: Yes...VERY. Daisy: (giggles) Daisy56: Well...another question for me; Do you make characters out of people in real life? '''Actually, most of my characters are made up, but my five main characters: Daisy, Didi, Eric, Matt, and Freddy--they are loosely based of on some of my best friends. I add on some characteristics that my friends don't have, for example, the real Matthew isn't really easily annoyed or organized or nerdy as my character Matt. It's very complicated stuff, but not really :) Matt: I find it creepy you guys talking about me like that... Daisy: So do we...birdbrain... Matt: Huh? Daisy: Huh? Matt: Wha? Daisy: Exactly. Daisy56: Well, here's a question for everyone; '''What's the weirdest dream you've ever had? '''Umm, mine's too personal... Daisy: Mine, too... Everyone: Mine, too... Daisy56: Is everyone that easily flustered? Eric: Wha? Daisy56: Well, Didi, FG asks '''Do you like Japansese shows? Didi: Hai! The means yes in Japanese ^^ I like watching Lucky Star, Speed Racer, Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, School Rumble, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, an-- Daisy: We get it! Daisy56: FG10 asks you the same thing, Daze. Daisy: The only anime I like watching is Speed Racer, but when dubbed in English. Go Speed Go! Daisy56: FG asks me if I have ever gone up to a person and said something weird like "I like cheese"? '''Yesh, that is one of my favorite hobbies. (goes up to Matt) Do you also secretely worry that your eyebrows will get bored and crawl off your face? Matt: ???? Daisy: XDD Daisy56: '''Do you find it annoying when someone copies you? Yes, in any way, if they copy jokes, characters, stories, etc. Daisy56: Why do you have a 56 at the end of your name? '''You see, when I was a little tiny computer nerd, I used to play Disney Games online, and I went and got many high scores. My user name on there was Ali56. When I lost my password for the Randompnfnerd account, I chose Daisy56 because one; Daisy is the English version of my middle name, and two; 56....you know why now ;) Daisy: *snores* DIdi: Daisy! Be nice! Daisy56: ...weelll...FG asks Daisy '''Why do you only talk to Matt and not Eric? Daisy: I talk to Eric! Just wait! Heyz, Eric! Eric: What? Daisy: 24! Daisy, Didi and Daisy56: Hahahahahahahah! Everyone else: .... Daisy56: Heyz, Di, FG asks How did you get your nickname? Didi: (points to Daisy) Daisy: (smirks) You'll all know soon. ;) Daisy56: Daisy, Phinello asks Are you EVER nice to anyone without Didi telling you to be? Daisy: Uhh, of course! I mean, I haven't killed anyone yet, right? (Crickets are heard in background.) Daisy: Tough crowd.... Daisy56: And here's a Q for me! How do you feel about Che becoming an admin? 'I'm very glad, and tough I will deeply miss Faddy, I'm glad Che became admin. She deserves it :) And a question from Scuba... '''What jobs--' Everoyone: *several yells and complains come from them* Daisy: We're kids for crying out loud! It's summer vacation!! No need to think about jobs and the future! Everyone: *agrees* Daisy56: OKayz...well, the Q for me is '''How does it feel to see the Fanon world through the eyes of an admin? '''It's pretty much the same, except you can block unneeded people and delete obnoxious pages. :) Matt: She means "block obnoxious people and delete unneeded pages." Daisy56: Scuba asks to all of us '''Did you see the eclipse the other night? Sadly, no. Freddy: Which means none of us saw it. Daisy56: I woke up at 2:14 am to see it, but noooo, it had to be cloudy. D:< Well, here's another question from Scuba. Has any of you ever seen a fire, live, like burning down a building? '''I have, several times while I have lived in my apartments. Daisy: Nope. Matt: I have... my grandomther's house burned down, luckily, no one was in there. Didi: Nada. Eric: Can you reverse-engi-- Daisy: NO. Eric: You didn't hear what I was gonna say! Daisy I don't need to hear to know it's some dumb comme-- Daisy56: *sneeze* FG asks everyone '''Where do you think the canon characters went? Everyone: *shrugs at different times* Daisy56: And, How was Christmas and what did you get? '''I got clothes and the flu. *sneeze and sniff* Everyone: *scoots away from Daisy56* Daisy: Ahahahahaha, you have mocos. Daisy56: -_-" Anywaaayss....FG asks Daisy '''What is mocos? Daisy: We-- Eric: Let me show my incredible intelligence to the world! Daisy: *whispers to Didi* Has he watched Megamind or somethin'? Eric: "Mocos, my dear friend, is the Spanish term for "mucus". Daisy: In other, much more simple words, boogers. Daisy56: Not anymore...I ain't sick anymore...I have NO idea how I catched the flu. Didi: Maybe it was because you were talking to Lilly and Amanda on the phone, near the rain... Matt: in 40 degree weather...outside. Daisy56: -_-" Let's go on with the questions, shall we? Here's one for meh from LOVEMUFFIN (The user XD): '''Did you know there's gonna be another eclipse on June 1st? '''I had no idea! Daisy, write that down! Daisy: No. Matt: I will. Daisy56: Thankz you, Mateo. Matt: Don't call me that. Daisy56: Whatev. Hmmm. I don't know if the next question is a room one. Eh. *drags Didi into the room* Didi: Okayz, what's the quest-shon, Daze? Daisy56: Other than Ferb, who would you like to date? Didi: NO. JUST FERB. PERIOD. *walks out to the others* Daisy56: *breaks fourth wall and follows her* *a looong time later* Daisy56: Wow, four months and I still haven't answered some questions on here... Daisy: Meh. Daisy56: Questions from FG10! '''Did you know that this year's Chinese symbol is the rabbit? '''No, I did not, thanks for the info. :) Now, Eric-kun... Eric: Yu-huh? Category:Fanon Works Category:Daisy56's Pages Category:Q&A